


Lysinette week 2020 ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ficlets using prompts from Lysinette Week 2020
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 15





	1. baking together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> belated entry for day 1. prompt used = sweets

Annette hummed happily as she strolled to the kitchens, thinking about spending this overcast afternoon baking something sweet for Lysithea, only to find that said person she wanted to make cake for was already in the process of making a cake herself. She laughed. Great minds did indeed think alike.

“Lysithea!” she greeted.

“Annette?” Lysithea whipped her head around. “Don’t surprise me like that!” She gripped a measuring cup tightly.

“Oh, sorry.” Annette smiled apologetically. She grabbed an apron. “Let me help out.”

“But…”

“It’d be more fun if we bake together, right?”

Lysithea relented, passing the recipe to Annette to look over. The recipe was for a two-layer orange cream cake. Orange…as in Annette’s hair color? When Annette looked up at Lysithea she noted the pink blush across her cheeks.

“I’ve never had orange cake before, but it sounds delicious,” Annette said. “I can’t wait to try it!”

The only big difference baking with Lysithea instead of with Mercedes was the intensity of the gaze Lysithea had while she was baking. Not that Mercedes’ soft smile and relaxed attitude was a bad thing (Annette would never turn down making sweets with Mercedes), but Annette just knew that Lysithea was intense about this because of how much she loved cake.

Once the two pans of cake were in the oven, Lysithea finally relaxed a bit. “It’s great to bake with someone who appreciates cake as much as me,” she said as they began to tidy up the counters.

“Yes, I think we might be equal in this one aspect,” Annette replied. Claiming she was as good as Lysithea at other things would be a stretch, but here she was confident.

Lysithea laughed. “This is a competition I don’t need to win. Enjoying cake is best with others who love it too.” She huffed. “Did you know that when I gave Felix some cake, he gave it to someone else? The nerve!”

Annette laughed. It was easy to imagine Felix’s dour face. “Felix is too ashamed about liking sweets because they look ‘girly’ but he’s missing out.”

“Definitely.”

They next moved to washing the dirty dishes and every time Lysithea handed Annette a bowl or utensil to dry, they shared a smile. Yes, it was definitely better to bake with Lysithea than alone. Once they finished the dishes, there was not much to do but wait until the cakes finished baking. Annette took this moment of quiet time to take Lysithea’s hand. “I would eat any cake you gave to me, Lysithea.”

Lysithea grinned. “I always have excellent cake.” Squeezing Annette’s hand back she added softly, “I would trust any cake you fed me as well.”

Annette leaned in, bringing their faces closer together, and Lysithea’s eyes closed in anticipation, only for the timer to go off. They were both blushing as they broke apart to retrieve the cakes from the oven.

“It smells so good. I can’t wait!” Annette exclaimed as the two cakes were set out to cool. Lysithea tested them with a toothpick. Now all they had to do was wait for the cakes to cool before frosting them. “How should I distract myself from indulging these wonderful smelling cakes?”

Annette didn’t realize how her words could be interpreted until Lysithea grabbed her face and pulled it towards her. Well, Annette supposed she had no issues with this whatsoever, returning Lysithea’s kiss with equal intensity. Baking with Lysithea topped off with a kiss? This might be the best way to spend her down time on a cloudy day.


	2. dance lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely slammed by real life, but hopefully I'll still get to the prompts I wanted to write, although belatedly. This was supposed to be for day 3 - "confidence" but also has "dancing"
> 
> This takes place in azure moon or verdant wind full recruit. Not connected to the previous ficlet.

Over the past few days Lysithea noticed that Annette was putting on a brave face during the council meetings, but when the others weren’t around her smile was missing and her singing had stopped. With a few clues from Caspar and the others, Lysithea soon figured out that Annette had lost confidence in herself as a good leader and teacher. As much as Lysithea wanted to help Annette, she needed an idea that wasn’t magic or studying or baking, because Annette would just say that Lysithea was better. Now who could she consult…oh, there was Hilda!

“What’s up, Lysithea?” Hilda asked as Lysithea caught her attention. “You usually don’t approach me.”

Lysithea sighed. “Annette seems down on herself. Hilda, what do you think I should do to help with her confidence?”

Hilda bit her lip. “Maybe have her help you with something you aren’t good at?”

“Like what?” Lysithea went over in her head things that Annette liked to do that she was no good at. “Singing?” It was the first thing that came to mind.

“No, you aren’t that bad at…” Hilda perked up suddenly. “How about dancing? And you could do it together!”

“I’m not really interested in…” Lysithea paused, her cheeks reddening as she processed the rest of Hilda’s suggestion. Dancing together would mean standing close to each other and Annette putting her hands on…

Hilda laughed. “Have fun and thank me later!”

After Hilda left and Lysithea’s face returned to normal, Lysithea sought out Annette, finding her cleaning her room. On the way over she had brainstormed ways to convince Annette to spend some of her time dancing, considering there was no upcoming ball to look forward to and neither were training for the dancer class…

“Lysithea! Sorry for the mess…” Annette greeted with a sheepish smile.

“It’s fine.” Besides a few books on the floor, there wasn’t that much of a mess. Not compared to some people’s rooms, anyway. Lysithea carefully stepped over one of the books on the floor, placed there temporarily as Annette had been dusting her shelves. “I was hoping you could help me with something.”

“Help?” Annette seemed surprised.

“Well, um, the professor said I should do some dance practice.” Lysithea was internally sweating as she made up this lie. Well it wasn’t completely a lie, but not something the professor had said recently, so it was more like a fib. “They said it would help my stamina, speed, dexterity, and… So teach me how to dance.”

“Me?” Annette shook her head. “I’m not as good as Dorothea or…”

“But you’re the one I want to dance with,” Lysithea said, her cheeks reddening. “Because you’re my f-“

“Of course!” Annette quickly picked up her books and dropped them on her bed. “I’d love to.” She then grabbed Lysithea’s hand. “Oh, maybe some music…”

“You can just hum or sing,” Lysithea suggested quietly, hiding her face as her blush deepened. “I like your voice.”

“O-okay!” Annette sounded embarrassed but pleased. “Stand still and I’ll get you into position first and…”

The intimacy of Annette putting her hands on Lysithea’s shoulder and waist made Lysithea tense up initially, but just from the shock of the touch. She matched Annette’s concerned face with a smile, encouraging Annette to continue, even if her heart was beating fast. She knew Hilda knew about her feelings for Annette, but it didn’t mean this was all fun for Lysithea, and yet… When Annette finally started guiding her, sweeping her up into this world of small steps and shared smiles, when a turn failed and Lysithea ended up on top of Annette clumsily and their noses touched and Lysithea’s lips were so close to Annette’s… Did she have the confidence to…?

Annette laughed nervously. “Sorry about that! I—”

Lysithea stopped Annette’s words with her mouth. It wasn’t the best timing or the right moment, but it had been enough beating around the bush. She liked Annette so much, and she just needed Annette to know and stop apologizing.

Lysithea was about to pull away when she felt Annette tug on her body with the hand still on her waist and the other hand moving up into her hair. Lysithea felt all of Annette in this kiss: physically, emotionally, spiritually. When they had to break apart for air it felt like a bond had formed, even if their lips and their bodies separated for a moment. Without speaking Lysithea and Annette both got back on their feet and shared a smile.

“Shall we continue?” Annette might have said, or Lysithea might have imagined those words said aloud in Annette’s sweet voice. Either way they continued to dance forgetting time and place, rhyme and space. Although this was supposed to be a thing to raise Annette’s confidence, Lysithea was glad she finally trusted in her own self as well. It seemed like anytime she helped Annette with something she always learned something from Annette too.

Well, she would have to thank Hilda later, but for now Lysithea was content to just revel in the moment, dancing with Annette to the beat of their joined hearts.


	3. her song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "inspiration". established relationship sometime post timeskip.

Lysithea was half asleep still the first time she heard her name in a sing-song tone, so she thought she had imagined it. When she opened her eyes, she had found Annette tidying up their room, humming her usual cleaning song. Her cheeks had been pink though.

The second time Annette was brushing Lysithea’s hair when Lysithea swore she heard her name sung out again. When Lysithea opened her mouth, though, the song immediately changed before she could utter a word. Lysithea decided to leave it alone.

The third time, Lysithea caught Annette singing about her in their bedroom. There was no way Annette could brush it off this time when the piece of paper she was scribbling on was filled with all sorts of edits on the lyrics. The words were kind of too much, if Lysithea were to be blunt. When she was younger, she primarily worried about being taken seriously. She didn’t care about her looks or her kindness or the way her eyes light up when she ate sweets?

“Eep! I’m sorry!” Annette said as she attempted to cover up the paper. Lysithea put a hand on Annette’s arm.

“It’s fine. I’m flattered.” Annette was not the only one blushing now. “I just… why me?”

“I just find you very inspiring,” Annette replied with a sheepish smile. “I know it’s embarrassing and not good enough yet…”

It wasn’t that. How Annette thought about Lysithea was something special, something intimate. Annette singing like that so sweetly, for her? Lysithea moved her hands to Annette’s face, cupping it gently. “Only for me.”

“Huh?”

Lysithea leaned in closer. “Just sing it only for me.”

“Okay.” Annette tilted her face up to meet Lysithea’s kiss. “Our secret song.”

Later that night when the two settled in bed, Annette sang for Lysithea the completed first draft of their song. With all the love she felt, Lysithea held Annette close and fell asleep with the soft smile Annette loved so much.


	4. time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this one is "time".
> 
> Takes place post-game after the Blue Lions route (because of a reference to Annette & Gilbert). There are also some references to Annette and Lysithea's supports with Hanneman and Linhardt.

When Annette learned just why Lysithea worked so hard, harder than anyone else she had even known…when she found out from Linhardt the strain, the curse of Lysithea’s twin crests, she knew exactly how she wanted to spend all of her time. With Lysithea, she would have her best smile and do whatever she could to make Lysithea smile as well. Without Lysithea she would be busy researching crests. Even though Annette rejected Hanneman’s invitation to apprentice directly under him, she planned to communicate him as regularly as she could. It was funny…no it was sad that she found her direction in life because Lysithea’s was still in danger. Sure, when fighting in the war, they could have lost each other at any moment, but knowing there was still this thing that could prevent their long happy ending, this was her drive to work harder than ever.

At the same time she was all too familiar with disappointment. She had a father who cared about his duty so much, was so ashamed when he failed it that he abandoned his family. Although they can talk to each other now, it could never make up completely for all the time lost, all the feelings hurt. So leaving Lysithea to pursue a duty and not spending time with her…Annette could not do that. It’s not that Annette believed they would fail; she always put those thoughts out of her mind as much as possible. It’s that…she had seen much. She had seen how things didn’t always have a happy end, a peaceful end, even with good intentions. So should she lose the chance to make happy memories with Lysithea, to make her final days as pleasant as possible, for a possibility that wasn’t 100%? Especially since Annette impressed Hanneman and Linhardt with helping research crest removal (not that it was hard since they too cared a lot about Lysithea); there were no two people that Annette would want to help more. This was really the best arrangement.

Of course every time Annette helped tuck Lysithea into bed she re-memorized the small gap and slight curve of Lysithea’s lips, the soft sounds of her breathing. Every time Annette helped Lysithea dress in the morning she re-memorized the purple eyes that stared right back. Every laugh, every smile, every sigh, every yawn… Even seeing and hearing them a thousand times would not be enough.

They didn’t talk about it, what Annette was doing while Lysithea did what she needed to do for House Ordelia. They shared tea and cake, cuddled on the sofa, walked in the gardens, but never spoke about this issue of time. Not until they were ready, when Hanneman and Linhardt invited Annette and Lysithea to Garreg Mach, did they actually talk about it out loud.

“I’ll do it,” Lysithea said as she squeezed Annette’s hand. “I’ll do anything to have more time with you.”

“I love you, Lysithea,” Annette could only reply as tears ran down her cheeks. The procedure of removing a crest wasn’t supposed to be as dangerous as embedding a second crest, but it was going to be the first time they tried this. It would hopefully be the last time because it would be successful and Lysithea would be free to live a normal life by Annette’s side.

“I love you too, Annette.”

With that, Lysithea closed her eyes. It would stay closed for days, three nerve-wracking days. Annette barely ate or slept, only leaving when Mercedes coaxed her away. But when it was over…

“An…nette…” It was the first thing Lysithea said when she reopened her eyes. Annette cried; even with a weak, quiet, broken-up voice, it was the most beautiful way her name had ever been said.

“Lysithea, welcome back!” Annette did her best to tamp down her enthusiasm. Lysithea would still be weak from the procedure for a few days at least as her body readjusted to her new state. Although Annette had plenty of ideas on how to spend that time, first it was time to rest. But that was fine. From now on, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
